


Monologi o Jemmie

by Maromira



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, ale bardziej to pierwsze niż drugie, ale w sumie wyszło że nie tak bardzo zakazane, platoniczne Fitzsimmons - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maromira/pseuds/Maromira
Summary: W chwilach, gdy musiał się wygadać, szedł do Macka. A ten zawsze go słuchał, nawet gdy po raz tysięczny wspominał w swych monologach Jemmę.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A więc zaczęłam pisać to z pełnym przekonaniem, że ten pairing nie jest popularny [no bo w końcu FitzSimmons nade wszystko]. No ale uświadomiłam sobie swoją pomyłkę, dopiero gdy to wrzuciłam i... cóż, trzymam się tego, że łatwiej znaleźć małpę na wsi niż polski fic z Agentów TARCZY na ao3.

Nie potrafił wybaczyć Jemmie. Po tysiąckroć powtarzał jej imię, a słowa, które wypowiadał, ociekały żalem, tym samym, który widać było w jego oczach.

Mack za każdym razem siadał obok i słuchał. Wiedział, że Fitz potrzebuje tych monologów, tego by ktoś go wysłuchał .

_Jemma nie rozumiała._ _Jemma odeszła.  Jemma nie potrafiła wysłuchać, lekko krzywiąc się, gdy nie potrafił wymówić słów, które kiedyś bez problemu wyrzucał z siebie z prędkością światła.  Za każdym razem patrzyła na niego w poszukiwaniu tego dawnego Fitza, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek znajomego. Zawsze z bólem ledwo tłumionym w oczach, bo stary Fitz już nie istniał, a ona nie umiała zaakceptować tego nowego._

Mack kiwał tylko lekko głową, gdy słyszał „Jemma”. Czasem go pocieszał, czasem milczał, pozwalając mu się wygadać, mając nadzieję, że może kiedyś Fitz zacznie o nim mówić z takim uczuciem, z jakim wspominał zawsze Simmons.


End file.
